Who is That Girl, Fang?
by The Black Rose 1995
Summary: Song fic. When Fang ditches Max, his best friend since they were kids, for her half sister and his crush, Ella, will their friendship last? Will Max finaly get the guts to tell Fang the truth about her feelings. AU.


**Who is that girl Fang?**

**HELLO MY PEOPLE!**

**This is completely random! I realized that I hardly have ANY Maximum Ride stories and I want more for all my fans!**

**The song used is 'Who's that Girl' by Hillary Duff!**

**By the way, IMPORTANT! I always use 'Venom' as Fang's last name in my stories. Why? Because I think it suits him and it sounds awesome!**

**I don't own Maximum Ride and my spelling sucks!  
**

**

* * *

**

There were places we would go, at midnight.  
There were secrets that nobody else would know  
There's a reason but, I don't know why,  
I don't know why, I don't know why,

I look over at Fang. He had his jet black hair down tonight and it brushed just above his shoulder blade. His nigh shy black eyes where looking up at the full moon. I felt a small smile touch my lips once I saw how relaxed he was right now. I was glad he could feel like that around me; after all, his life can be pretty tough with his mom and all. No one other then myself knows the truth about his mom and dad's constant fighting. They are going threw a tough spot in their marriage right now and Fang thinks that a divorce will happen.

Fang and I have been best friends since as long as I can remember. Our dads were really good friends and we had been together since we were in diapers and still are, even at the age of seventeen. Fang and I are close, really close actually. We tell each other everything and I can't remember a day that I haven't been by Fang's side.

It was midnight right now and Fang and I are sitting on the old dock by the lake, just hanging out and watching the stars and gazing at the moon. I know that a lot of people would think of this as a romantic date of some sort, but trust me, best friends are all that Fang and I have ever been, even though I'm not entirely happy about it.

Yeah, you heard right! I, Maximum Ride, a tomboy since I was born, am in love. You can all gasp in shock right now. And you haven't even heard the half of it! I'm in love with Fang Venom, my very best friend!

"School is going to be starting soon," Fang said. It was winter break, but here in California, the weather was still warm.

I let a groan escape my mouth as I threw my head back. God, I don't want to go back to school! Fang let a small chuckle out and I quickly looked at him to catch a peep of his smile before it left his tanned face. Ohh, I love his smile.

"I don't want to go back!" I whined loudly. Fang only shook his head at me before turning to look at the moon. I sighed and looked up at one star in favor of the rest and made a silent wish.

'_I wish me and Fang could stay like this forever. . . '_

**I thought they all belonged to me!**

I hate Math, but I hate History more. Of course, you have to place Biology before Math and you have to put English after History too. The only few classes that I enjoyed where choir, music, gym, lunch, and of course study hall. I had actually made a list of the rankings of the classes, from favorite to most hated. When I showed Fang, he had laughed, a beautiful and rare sound that made my heart stop for a second or two.

We have been in school for a few days after break and guess what? Fang is in love. Yeah, don't get too excited, it's not me!

It's my sister, Ella.

**Who's that girl!  
Where's she from?  
No, she cant be the one,  
That you want, that has stolen my world!**

How could she? She could have turned him down, but _no._ She just had to have him!

Ella lives with our mom, only a few doors down from me, my dad, and my half brother Ari. Ella and I are close and I had told her that I loved Fang not too long ago. She and Mom are the only people that know about my love for Fang.

When I found out, it was quite sudden. Fang had told me.

"Hey Max," he said as he waited for me to get my last book into my backpack.

"Hey Fang, what's up?" I asked him with a smile.

"I'm not going to be able to come to the arcade with you after school," he told me. My smile fell and I tilted my head a bit in confusion. "Why not?" I asked him.

"I have a date with Ella tonight." My blood froze at his words. Ella? And Fang? On a . . . _date?_

**It's not real, It's not right,  
It's my day, It's my night!**

**By the way, Who's that girl,  
Living my life?  
Oh no.  
Living my life?**

Dose she know how much her betrayal has hurt me?

Dose she know that I cried that night and many nights after?

Did she ever wonder what I would think, how I would feel, after she said yes to Fang?

Did she care that I loved him?

Dose she know that I am jealous of her as I look at their entwined fingers?

Dose she know that I would kill to be the one that is being held by Fang?

Dose she even care?

**Seems like everything's the same, around me.  
Then I look again and everything has changed.**

**I'm not dreaming so, I don't know why,  
I don't know why, I don't know why,  
She's everywhere I want to be!**

I wish that I could tell you that him dating Ella didn't change our friendship, but I would be lying.

I look at them now, three months after Fang had told me that they had a date. Their surrounded by all of Ella's friends and their laughing and smiling like no tomorrow.

I'm standing by my locker now, looking at Fang's smiling face. He dose that more often now. He's happier now that Ella and he are together; happier then he ever was when he was around me. I know I should be happy for him like any best friend should, but I can't help but feel abandoned.

**Who's that girl!  
Where's she from?  
No, she cant be the one,  
That you want, that has stolen my world!**

**It's not real, It's not right,  
It's my day, It's my night!**

**By the way, Who's that girl,  
Living my life?  
Oh no.  
Living my life?**

Damn it Fang!

How could you just leave me like this! It's been months since the last time we hung out together! I always see you with Ella now, never with me! You're the only one that has ever made me cry Fang, can't you see that? It's because you're with Ella, my own sister, that I cry at night! Why couldn't you have just fallen for me instead! I've always been there for you Fang, why couldn't you have fallen for me too?

**I'm the one who made you laugh,  
who made you feel, and made you sad.  
I'm not sorry,  
for what we did, for who we were.  
I'm not sorry,  
I'm not her!**

What happened to all those times that I saw you upset- something that you never let anyone see- or the times when you were sad and lonely and you came to me for comfort? Why is it that when she came, I didn't matter anymore to you? All the laughs that we shared, did they just fade away without me noticing? And all the times when you let me comfort you, what happened to them?

Why do you not need me any longer?

It has been six months now that Fang and Ella have been together. It seems that Fang has completely forgotten about me. Some friend hu? A pretty face walks by and he's gone!

I still cry at night, but it's slowly getting to be less nights. I haven't talked with Ella or Fang in the past five months and I'm starting to feel less sad about it each day. I still go to the old dock by the lake at midnight like I always use to, but Fangs not with me anymore. Fang and I never hang out anymore. I see him with a boy from our class, Iggy I think.

I can understand why Fang would rather have Ella, she's popular and pretty and girly. She's everything I'm not. I've only just been Fang's tomboy best friend. But now . . . I'm not even that. Fang has forgotten about me in favor of Ella.

She better feel dame happy about herself. She has a great guy that loves her. She better know how lucky she is to have him too! She better know that she got a great guy at the expense of her older sister's heart!

**Who's that girl!  
Where's she from?  
No, she cant be the one,  
That you want, that has stolen my world!**

**It's not real, It's not right,  
It's my day, It's my night!**

I'm eighteen now and Fang and Ella are still together. Summers over and school is starting. We have a new student this year, a girl that's my age.

She has a mess of dark curls and not many people like her because of her non-stop mouth. We started hanging out after class and I gave her the nickname Nudge. Nudge and I are the best in our class and we soon meet another girl. A loner named Lisa. She has short red hair and bright green eyes and pale skin. She dresses kind of preppy, but she's alright after you get to know her. We become a tight trio and are always with each other.

Slowly, Fang and Ella start to fall to the back of my mind and I stop crying at night completely.

A month after school started, another girl joined our group. Her name is Amaya**(Black Roses-an OOC of mine. Her name is Japanese for 'Night Rain')**. She has really long black hair that reaches down to her knees and has pale lavender eyes and pale skin. She is really quiet and is great at art and writing. She has a twin brother that lives with their father after their parents divorced a few years ago. I saw a picture of him and Dame is he good looking!

Nearly three months after Amaya came; we all made a band called 'Second Best'. I was the lead guitarist and main vocalist. Amaya is the keyboardist/piano, song writer, and back up vocals. Nudge is the base guitarist and back up vocals. Lisa is on the drums. The band becomes a big hit in our town and soon, a well known manager from Hollywood came and said he liked what we sounded like. The four of us were thrilled, but we decided to wait until we finished high school to say yes to his offer.

Word got around school and soon, the four of us were pretty much famous. Fang and Ella seemed to see me again and Ella tried to start hanging out with me again. After a long talk with Amaya though, she stopped.

Fang would always smile at me, and even though my heart still stopped, I would always look away from him and act as if I hadn't seen him. I wanted to smile back at him and act as if he hadn't broken my heart, but I know I can't. I won't let myself become the girl that cried herself to sleep every night again.

**By the way, Who's that girl,  
Living my life?  
Oh no.  
Living my life?**

In three days time, my class will be graduating from high school. A week after graduation, Lisa, Nudge, Amaya and I will be going to Hollywood.

Right now, I am sitting on the old dock by the lake again. I haven't been here for a while and this might be one of the last nights I get to come here alone. I let a sigh escape my lips as I looked up at the full moon. Fang always told me that the light of a full moon made me even prettier then usual. I bit my lip to stop the memories from flooding my mind. I shouldn't think about this kind of stuff! I let a shaken sigh out as I tried to calm my emotions down and looked back at the bright moon.

"Moonlight always did make you even more beautiful then usual." I whipped around to look behind me. I saw Fang dressed in all black. I looked at him and he looked at me. We didn't talk. We didn't blink. We didn't move.

"You still come around here." It was a statement, not a question. I nodded my head. "I have been coming here since we were little kids Fang, why would I not?" I asked him. My voice came out harsher then I had intended. Fang stayed silent for a few seconds.

"Will, were not little kids any more Max. You're leaving for Hollywood in a few weeks. I'm going to collage in September. People are growing up, so why do you still come here?" he asked me. I hesitated in telling him for a while. Hey, why not? I have nothing to lose right?

"I come here because it's the only place that still has some of the past in it. It keeps the memories fresh," I told him. Fang looked confused. "What memories?" I sighed. Of course he wouldn't get it.

I pointed to the right side of the old dock. "You fell into the water over their when we were fifteen," I told him. A ghost of a smile came to his face. "I believe that you pushed me in." I smiled a bit. "It's not my fault you have lazy balance."

I pointed to a large oak tree near the shoreline. "We climbed up that tree when we were nine," I said. "When we were at the top I looked down and got scared."

"It took me a half hour to convince you to get down," he finished. I glared at him and he smiled.

I pointed to the empty space next to me. "You use to sit here with me and we would watch the stars at night when we should have been in bed. You haven't done that for more then a year," the end came out with my voice laced in sadness. He looked down at the grass around him.

We both stayed silent for a long time. Finally, Fang broke threw the silence.

"I'm sorry Max. About everything that happened between us. You were, and still are, my best friend." I got angry at him. I stood suddenly and walked over to him. When I was right next to him I got even angrier. He was taller then me now damn it!

"That's just it Fang isn't it? That's all I've ever been to you, your best friend? I was never seen as anything else in your eyes was I?" Fang took a step back, but I took a step forward. "I've only ever been Max, your tomboy of a best friend, right? You've never thought of me as something more have you? You never even thought of looking at me with the same eyes that you did with Ella or the other girls did you?" He took two steps back and I followed after him. "But the worst part is that you didn't see that I thought of you as so much more then my best friend! You never even considered that Tomboy Max would ever fall in love, did you? You didn't know that when you started ignoring me for Ella that you where actually crushing my heart in the palm of my hand! You didn't know that I cried myself to sleep every night because of you! You wouldn't have even guessed!"

Then I pushed him. He was caught off guard and fell back . . . right into the lake water.

I used this time to run like hell.

Three days later, Nudge, Amaya, and I preformed at the graduation party at school. People loved it and wished us good luck in Hollywood. The next night, as I got packed for the long trip to Hollywood, there was a tapping sound at my window. I looked over and nearly feel over when I saw Fang sitting on the small window balcony that I use to put potted flowers in. I quickly opened the window and pulled him into my room.

"What do you think you're doing you moron! That thing is two stories above the ground and you're not as light as you use to be when we were kids! What if that thing had broken on you? You would have broken a leg or you neck or-"

I couldn't continue with my rant because Fang's lips had stopped me. The kiss was gentle and managed to put my entire body into shock. He pulled away only a few seconds later. I could have stayed there all night trying to remember my name, but I managed to shake myself out of it. I brought my fingers to my lips as if unsure if that had actually happened, Fang did the same to his own lips and was as red as I probably was.

What the hell? Why did he do that? You don't just go around showing up at a girl's window in the middle of the night then kiss her! But . . . I couldn't deny the feeling of joy rushing threw me. Fang had just kissed me, and, even though he would _never_ know it, had given me my first kiss.

". . . Did you just . . . ?" I asked him.

". . . I think I did," Fang told me.

"Why?" I couldn't help but ask the question.

". . . I'm not sure." His answer disappointed me. Did I let it show? No. Okay maybe a little bit in my eyes, but can you blame me?

I turned away from him. "You should probably go."

"Max-"

"_Leave._" The word came out harsher then I expected, but he still stood there.

"No."

I turned to face him. "I told you to leave!"

"I'm not leaving you Max." Dear God, how cheesy does that sound? Even still, I felt something flutter in me; hope?

"Fang . . . just go," I whispered to him. Fang looked at me with sad eyes and shook his head.

I sighed. I felt him put his arms around me in a hug and I slowly brought my own arms around his waist.

"I'm never leaving you Max, never again," he whispered to me.

I felt a small smile come to my face at his words.

* * *

**Did you like it? Love it? Hate it?**

**Tell me!**

**Byz!**


End file.
